Hiiro Dorimu
Hiiro Dorimu is a orginal character created by Scarly, she is a Ouran Academy student. Appearance Hiiro is 5ft2, has pale skin, brown eyes and long brown hair. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail, with her bangs framing her face. She has a very slim figure. She wears the normal Ouran Academy school uniform, that all high school girls wear. When at important parties with her father, she wears the dresses that he buys her, most of the time they are either very feminine, pink or floral. For casual wear, she's hardly ever seen in a skirt. She'll wear jeans, what ever top she finds first in her wardrobe, and some comfortable shoes. She's not really into fashion, and doesn't follow it. ﻿ Personality Hiiro is often lost in her thoughts, and finds it difficult to face her fears. She would rather spend time thinking about what could happen, than actually face up to it. Sometimes she does actually face up to them, but only after a lot of careful thinking. Hiiro likes to write short stories in her notebook, that she often carries around with her. Sometimes they can be about things she's seen, or just random ideas. Hiiro can be spoilt sometimes, like how she always drops her bag in the entrance hall and makes her maid, Yuki, carry it upstairs for her, even if she is heading straight upstairs to her room. Also, if she wants to learn how to do something or make something, but when she can't she'll make a servant do it for her, like when she couldn't make chocolate cookies, so she made the cook Pierre make them for her. She has a interest in British culture, and would much rather drink a cup of tea, than a cup of coffee. One of her hobbies, in secret, is dancing. If anyone ever sees her during one of her dancing moments, she usually gets embarrassed, and runs away. Usually, she has to pretend the person that saw her didn't see her, or she would end up freaking out. Family Life Hiiro is the daughter of a successful architect. Mr Dorimu has many important business associates, including the Ootori family. Her mother lives in England, she is a not very successful author. Hiiro hasn't seen her mother since she was 5 years old, when her father decided to move to Japan, to start his own architect business. ﻿ She isn't very close with her father, sometimes she barely sees him from one week to the next. He does dote on her a lot, by buying her expensive dresses. She does like his gifts, but wishes that he would just sit down and listen to one of her stories once in a while. Her father is unaware that Hiiro emails her mother once a week. Relationships Renge Hoshakuji - Renge is her only friend in her class, she talks to her outside classes. It was Renge that first told her about the host club, and about the hosts. Reiko Kanazuki﻿ - Hiiro met her at the art gallery picture unveiling party, they briefly talked about Honey, and they became friends afterwards. Kyoya Ootori - Hiiro requests him in the host club, and finds that she actually does like him as a friend. Mituskuni Haninozuka - When Kyoya keeps refusing the cakes and cookies that Hiiro brings him, Hiiro starts hanging around with Honey more, and finds that she quite likes him as a person. Benio Amakusa - Benio was impressed my Hiiro's dancing, then flirted with her, to see what reaction doing so would get from the host club. She then offers Hiiro a lead part in the performance in the performing arts festival. (more will be added, when there's less spoilers.) Chizuru Maihara - While Benio was flirting with Hiiro, Chizuru stroked Hiiro's hand against her cheek, and commented that 'her skin is as pale as milk, and soft as silk.' (More will be added, when there's less spoilers.) Hinako Tsuwabuki - Hinako had no proper interaction with Hiiro, but she did express her outrage, by saying "Another maiden ensnared by the host club!" Wardrobe Hiiro.png|School Uniform HiiroCasual.png|Casual Clothes. (Worn in chapter 5.) HiiroDancing.png|Dance outfit. (Worn in chapter 6 and 7.) HiiroCasual2.png|Casual clothes. (In chapter 10.) HiiroFairMaiden.png|Hiiro as a maiden, during host club rehersals. HiiroMusical.png|Hiiro performing as Lolabelle, in her big performance. HiiroCute.png|Hiiro writing peacefully under the cherry blosom tree. ﻿ Stories Here is Hiiro's main stories. *Dreams & Rose Petals Side or minor stories. *Strange Dreams *The Natural & The Day Dreamer *As Simple As A Piece Of Cake *Writing Peacefully *The Heart Of A Maiden *A Date With Kyoya & The Host Club *Last Hiiro Category:Scarly Category:OC Girls Category:OC Ouran Academy Students Category:Original Characters